


When Pigs Fly

by WrynnsBlade



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, self exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrynnsBlade/pseuds/WrynnsBlade
Summary: Pigsy has trouble figuring himself out.





	1. Chapter 1

         There were none in the group that doubted Monkey’s love for Tripitaka. They wouldn’t dare question it, nor would they challenge such a thing. It’d be madness to do so—the last time dear Idiot had done so, he nearly got his head caved in with Monkey’s fist. It does, however, leave one of his brothers filled with jealousy. WuNeng, BaJie, or Idiot as WuKong so affectionately called him, was in near fits over such a thing.

         Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for the pudgy disciple to start causing trouble where he could. It started with the missing rope or chains that held their luggage together. Then it continued with a stray group of bandits that attacked them—far from where WuKong had seen them last. And it finished with them nearly getting kicked out of the generous temple they were at last.

         “BaJie,” the voice is rough, raspy and familiar. WuKong was distinctive in everything he does. From the way he dresses, the way he speaks, even the near golden hue to his fur was something that stood out. He wasn’t meant to blend in. But he does seamlessly, startling poor Idiot badly. He looks to see that he was alone with his eldest brother.

         And, like the coward he was, he began to worry. Why did everyone else leave? He had a put in his stomach that made him ache as he acknowledges the male. Unlike himself and WuJing, Big Brother was born a demon. He was strong, stronger than him, stronger than most gods, and even strong enough to stand up to Buddha.

         “Do you know why these bandits attacked us?” The question was blunt, deceptively simple and posed with all the delicacy that WuKong usually held his staff. Which he didn’t. He held onto his staff for dear life. Dear Idiot was nearly having a panic attack. There was a silent threat in that question. And the roundabout way of questioning forces BaJie to use his brain.

         Like any good coward, he thinks fast. “When I was scouting, I found the group of bandits and saw how much gold they had. I knew we were running low, so I figured it was best to lure them back towards us. You’d turn them to dust, Master doesn’t worry over bloodshed, and we restock our supply. I couldn’t pass up on such an opportunity!”

         WuKong nods, and dear Idiot thinks he’s in the clear. But WuKong closes his golden eyes, and he’s able to count to five before they open again. “You’ve been quiet. Angry and withdrawn.” These are statements. They weren’t questions. And it wouldn’t be like the pig could answer anyways. Not with the sudden hand that wraps around his thick throat and hauls him upwards. Poor Idiot! He feels like he’s about to piss himself, so scared he was of the gleam in Monkey’s eyes.

         WuKong’s fingers squeeze, and Pigsy gags a bit, realizing that the monkey wasn’t planning on letting go just yet. The lie he’d told hadn’t placated his elder brother one bit. Instead, it incited his rage, and he was going to pay for it just like the fool he was. He wished he could answer his elder brother. He wished he had the time to explain himself.

         But he can’t find it in himself to even plead for his life. He’d trespassed on what WuKong was protecting so dearly. But even WuNeng was unsure of what would come out of his mouth should he be released from his elder brother’s hold. Was he jealous of his eldest brother, and that’s why he acted out? Who _wouldn’t_ be jealous of the Great Sage, the hero, the General, the charming troublemaker? But no, he discards the thought as soon as it comes to him. Was he jealous of the love his brother had for Sanzang? That deep abiding loyalty, the kind that WuKong would rip himself apart and put himself back together for?

         Or…As black fuzzies begin crawling along the edges of his vision, was he jealous of Master? A quiet, low-key man who’d secured WuKong’s heart in the first place? Did he love the monkey in return? Or did he merely care for him so deeply because WuKong strived to do better to make him proud? He couldn’t tell. “It won’t happen again,” it’s all he can gurgle out. That much he could promise. He wouldn’t dare to trespass a second time.

         He’s dropped, falling directly on his bottom. And dearest Idiot gasps, greedily gulping down air as the black fuzzies drift out of sight. He felt dizzy. But he was _alive_. It’s then that Master and WuJing return, waterskins full and arms full of vegetation for them to eat. Master’s gaze trails between his eldest disciple and his second disciple sharply. WuNeng can feel the flush on his face, and knows there’s too much evidence to point to WuKong being a villain.

         “Is everything alright?” He asks this to BaJie, ignoring WuKong’s sudden scoff. Dear Pigsy! He knows that the monk would trust his words in a heartbeat over his eldest brothers, despite WuKong’s insistent advice or caution. He also knows that WuKong would be punished at the drop of a hat should he cry about his abuse. But even Pigsy realized that he’d done wrong.

         As he opens his mouth to speak, his heart gives a gentle ache as a reminder to the various times he’d had to help his elder brother from the tightening band. Sometimes, he’d lay perfectly still on the pig’s lap, his hands white knuckled in his fur as his head throbbed with pain. And, truthfully, the monkey had a bit of a soft spot for the pig. WuNeng knows he should’ve been killed at the very least for so many trespasses. “Master,” he says. “Elder Brother was merely expressing his concern over the bandits I had trouble with earlier. He was merely trying to get my head straightened out.”

         Master stares at him, his lips pursing for several moments before he accepts what BaJie says as truth. “If it’s as you say.” But he’s secretly concerned. The pig was always quick to punish Monkey. Giving his eldest disciple a look, he says nothing. BaJie watches them walk together, the sting of jealousy think on his tongue. It’s a familiar, bitter feeling. How pathetic, he thinks, that I’m in the same position as before.

         WuJing sidles close to him before speaking. “Are you sure you’re alright, Second Brother?” Poor Idiot. Even the demon of the river of sands took pity upon him. Pigsy controls his temper and even appears defeated as he finally answers.

         “I have much to reflect on.” He sighs. And wonders why he had so much on his plate as he pulls his robes tighter to himself, adjusting them properly before deciding he needed to get a grip on himself. Dear Idiot steps to the side and goes for a brief walk.


	2. Chapter 2

         The path was winding, quiet even, that he took deep into the forest. With a sigh, Pigsy rubs his arms in a self-conscious motion, one born from the journey he’s taken thus far. He had to think, to consider what was really at play for his head to be so clouded. He would never had gone against his elder brother knowing that he’d be putting the group at risk. The consequences for such actions were met with death on the best days. Taking a seat on a fallen tree, dearest Idiot doesn’t meditate. Instead, he thinks hard on his actions and what they meant to him.

         Perhaps a bit of the teachings his teacher so prides himself in stuck a bit. Self-reflection is a good tool to use to grow from mistakes. Originally, Zhu Bajie was a marshal from Heaven that was sent down as a punishment for harassing a fairy. He was reborn as an ugly man, so ugly that he was called a pig. But he worked hard, and found wealth for his hardships in the human world. With that wealth, he settled down with a wife, and he lived quite well. Or so he’d thought. When he caught her with a secret lover, planning out his early demise, everything changed.

         That very night, he became a demon. Dear Idiot, his rage was so fierce that he’d killed both his wife and her lover. He never forgave her, and longed to at least make peace with himself over his dormant rage he’d held onto for so long. He travelled after, a demon now cast from human society. When he was discovered by fellow demons, it was actually by none other than his current eldest brother, WuKong. The demon king was more carefree then, more of a prankster and always seemed to laugh at everything.

         When he lamented about his wife, he was caught red-handed composing a song to remember her by in attempts to make peace within himself. “It sucks.” That’s what WuKong had said after he’d caught him. But he took the pig under his wing and taught him to be better. He taught him to be a better demon. He taught him to be a better romantic, oddly enough as it always seemed that the monkey showed interest in pursuing anyone. And he helped him write a better song to dedicate to his wife. But then the Great King disappeared, off to do great things and leaving BaJie to survive on his own with newfound skills. The Pig had admired his elder brother back then. A wild, stubborn, and just King who needed to explore the world and everything in it.

         Poor Idiot went on about life until the damned monk showed up and tried to subdue him. He was pitiful at best. And couldn’t do a damned thing, not without his female companion at his side. He’d like the look of the monk’s companion too, even after she’d attacked him. It was when she sang out his song— _how’d she know those lyrics? How’d she know his shame?—_ and danced so sweetly that he felt the dormant rage suddenly spring up from where he’d buried it. “Zhu BaJie.” He’d heard that voice before, many years ago. It repeated his name, echoing from a hole with a lotus springing from it.

         Seeing the King fallen so hard, seeing him so suddenly startled him so badly that he could hardly resist being dragged inside the king’s prison, his anger subdued. And they began journeying together afterwards, together with the monk who sought religion. What an odd turn of fate.

         But, dear Idiot considers, why was he so angry now? So jealous? Brother Monkey is always casual with him, always cordial until BaJie screws up. He was also obscenely comfortable getting into BaJie’s personal space, light touches or an arm around his shoulder when the Monkey was speaking to him. WuKong also never hesitated to beat the shit out of him when it was needed. Usually, the beatings would follow when BaJie couldn’t help flirting with or attempting to seduce a woman he found attractive.

         _Perhaps_ , he thinks amusedly, _I should attempt to seduce Monkey. Maybe then I’ll be able to figure myself out._ He laughs then, the thought tickling his funny bone just right. The laughter stops abruptly as he feels arms suddenly wrap around his belly. Looking down, his hands rest on top of them as he stares. Both arms were covered in thick golden fur, and the hands seemed almost delicate as fingers stretch out to cover more of the Pig’s middle. A head presses against his back and a sigh follows after. “What the hell am I going to do with you, Idiot?” WuKong mumbles this, tightening his grip just slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've procrastinated long enough!


End file.
